Yin Yang
by MikiMuo
Summary: Kidnapping off young men and the killing of a girl for each kidnapping has brought the BAU to take on one of the hardest cases yet but the unsub is more then what he seems and he had his eyes on Reid but only Reid himself knows... Violence, non-con, ext
1. Preface

**HELLO ALL MikiMuo here~ **alright before anyone starts saying that I should finish what I start before I post new stuff let me say fist I am still working on my other fics but i have exams ext. and second I wrote this before I put up my last few fan fictions... so deal with it :D  
Let me know what you think about the idea, its going to be a very complicated plot so if you understand this you... are weird  
anyway I don't own criminal minds otherwise... 8D

**Preface**

The world lacks much, it is imbalanced.  
I will be become the keeper of the balance.  
Black shall kiss the white and the white care for the black.  
To have balance I must clean, clean up this dirty world.  
My hands but take on sin yet remain clean I must have pleasure and pain.  
Everything has to happen to me like it will to the world.  
Change is painful but will make everything better.

"I walked over and ran over to meet you are you not happy but yet filled with sadness?"  
Eyes watch me in fear but it can not be helped change is coming; it is human nature to fear the unknown.  
I touch pale skin it looks so beautiful with my lightly tanned skin.  
Moving over I touched another face the tan much darker then my own.  
"Without darkness there is no light and without light there is no darkness."

I walked in a strait and curved path to the picture on my desk.  
"Once I can hold you the world will be closer to balance for I am the yin and you are the yang of the world... You are needed for this balance, _Spencer_"


	2. Chapter 1

"... All the kidnappings happen in a pair, two at a time so far six males have disappeared, two days before each of the kidnappings a girl was murdered by decapitation and the both hands where removed.." Hotch layed down another picture, "and this was left behind at every scene of the kidnapping"

The picture was of a hand holding either the word 'yin' or 'yang'. Reid barley looked at the pictures before he went a little white and put them down.

"The hands belong to the girl that was killed two days prior Evidence points to them being frozen before layed out like this."

Rossi looked at the pictures and shook his head, "Any connection between the kidnapped boys and girls?"

"So far all they know is the age, all the boys and girls are between the ages of 17-25."

"That's not much to go off of…" JJ's cell phone went off giving a look of apology she stepped out of the room. Hotch sighed and stood up "We will finish the briefing on the plane we're leaving in thirty, get ready." Everyone stood and filed out except Reid.

"Hey Genius what's wrong?" Morgan leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

"Hymn? Oh its nothing I was thinking this case seems a bit..." Standing up he stretched and walked past Morgan "I'm probably just thinking to hard."

Morgan lifted an eyebrow and followed the younger boy, "You're thinking to hard? That seems kinda ironic."

Reid ignored the statement and grabbed his messenger bag off the coat rack, "I'll meet you on the runway I need to grab a few things." Throwing the bag over his shoulder he ran down to his desk to grab his emergency bag.

"Okay so let's start off with what we know, the kidnappings and murders are related but we don't know how yet." Emily took a sip of water before picking the file back up.

"And that yin and yang are an import part to this unsub's ritual." Rossi glanced over at Reid eyes asking for information.

"Ah yin and yang is an old Chinese believe on the balance of life and nature, they need to be in perfect balance or the world will become unbalanced. It is a strong belief that whatever is evil has good, and whatever is good has evil. It has also had a great impact on medicine in China." Reid shifted in his seat a bit and rested his head on his hands.

"Okay so maybe this guy thinks that the boys where yin and yang that would explain a motive for the kidnappings." Morgan walked over to the table and sat beside Emily.

"Ya but it still leaves out the killings, one girl was killed, yin and yang need to be in balance so why just one girl?" Hotch shook his head, "Are their two unsubs working together with different ideals?"

"I doubt that, if this guy is paranoid about his religion you think he would someone with different believes work with him? They would not be able to work together." Rossi tossed the file down and raised an eyebrow knowing that every one knew the answer.

"Okay so we should be able to conclude that there is only have one unsub but we only know part of the motive…" Emily breathed out heavily and shook her head. This case was going to be long one, she believed that everyone could feel that.

_Dear Dr. Reid;_

_Soon we will be complete, you will cleanse my sins only you, only you, the pure you can. Sinful hands will be the path. This world holds no place for you, but I do. I do. _

_-The other half_

The small note was on blue paper bordered with golden coy fish, defiantly paper that was worth something. The team looked at the note then glanced to the young member who was trying to calmly look over the handwriting.

The team had just walked into the police station when Reid was given an envelope that had come in the mail. "How did the un-sub even know about us being here was just arrived less then an hour ago and the date on the stamp is yesterdays…" Reid looked around the room as he spoke. Trying to hide his unease with the fact that the unsub seemed to be trying not to make contact with the team but with himself.

"Reid you might want to sit this one out…" Hotch leaned in a bit closer to the youngest member trying to show in some way that it was okay.

"No, if he wants me I'm staying but only as an asset, Hotch I can hold my own ground." Reid gave his signature smile that came when he was thinking about more then he was saying.

Morgan came over giving Reid the same look as Hotch was, "Kid you know we never would think…"

Reid cut him off, "Morgan if it was you, you would be staying no matter what and same for you Hotch. Just because I am younger then doesn't mean I don't know what to do." Walking off with the note Reid waved Prentiss over to help him analyze the handwriting.

Once Reid was out of hearing range Morgan looked at Hotch, "Send him home. He was acting strange even before we came here." Something was going to happen and it would not be good.

"I have to trust Reid for now, if this case is truly about cultures and beliefs then we can't afford to send him home unless there is no other choice." Hotch sighed and walked away after he was done his statement.

I watched as Reid walked into the station finally I could see him in person, I was waiting for him… Nothing could replace him. He was my other half. To be perfect no one understood that to be perfect you need your other half. After waiting all these years I could finally have him so close, just mere meters away.

I held out my watch twenty four hours in that time I had to at least touch him once.


End file.
